Rokuro Kouno
Rokuro Kouno (六朗 河野, Kouno Rokuro) is a member of the 7th Division under Captain Sajin Komamura. Originally an enforcer for the Kaika Josei crime family, Rokuro eventually became a shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Rokuro is a large, muscular man. He has a square face with shallow cheeks and sharp eyebrows. He has short dark brown hair and hazel eyes, which he hides behind a pair of Gin Tonbo sungalsses. A goatee lines his chin. Rokuro stands at an impressive six feet and four inches, towering over most of his fellows. Rokuro wears the standard Shihakushō, but usually forgoes the shitagi undergarment for bandages that wrap around his arms and torso. The sleeves and sides of his kosode are noticeably torn and ragged. During combat, Rokuro usually strips down to nothing but the hakama, revealing the extensive tattoo on his back. The tattoos feature swirling designs that look like prayer beads, flames, leaves and a large skeleton looming over a woman. The tattoos cover his entire back, stretching down to the back of his knees. They cut off on his forearms, so they are not noticeable when he wears a shirt. On his chest is a large scar cutting roughly across his entire torso. He usually wears his Zanpakutō in a wooden sheath at his left hip. It is fastened around his waist by a white sash worn like a belt. Personality Despite his imposing physical stature, Rokuro comes across as quiet and gentle. He is known to be polite and somewhat rigid, speaking almost always in honorifics. He is very serious, although he has demonstrated a goofy sense of humor. Years of working for one of the Rukongai's crime families has hardened Rokuro's personality. He is unflinching and brave, as well as loyal and cooperative. This may make him seem sheepish or lack self-confidence to stand up for himself and make decisions on his own. In truth, Rokuro prefers to hang back and observe before acting, gladly letting others make decisions in his place. Should the need arise, Rokuro will act and speak his mind, sometimes brutally. He has a shocking indifference towards enemies, going so far as to attack wounded, dying or those that have surrendered. In battle, he is unflinching and courageous, oftentimes putting himself in harms way to protect friends. Despite his rough edges, he is loyal, caring friend and has a strong sense of justice. His past motivates him greatly, pushing him to train incredibly hard to become "the best". At times, he views the world strictly in black-and-white. Prior to the loss of his wife, Rokuro was very boisterous and loud. He enjoyed using his strength and size to intimidate others. He was also rather bloodthirsty and eager for a fight. After witnessing the death of his wife, Rokuro's personality has matured somewhat. History Rokuro is incredibly old, despite maintaining the appearance of a man in his middle years. Born nine hundred and thirty years prior to Aizen's defection from the Gotei 13, Rokuro lived in the Rukongai district. Raised by a single mother and older brother, his early life was marked by hardshipand poverty. His mother often had to "spend time" with some of the unsavory characters from their district. His older brother turned to crime at an early age and, having no other option, Rokuro quickly followed in those footsteps. The brothers began stealing from other families and businesses throughout the Rukongai. At first, they only stole food, but this eventually branched to money and valuables. In time, they would intimidate, mug and beat on their victims. The two brothers operated throughout the Rukongai for many years until they stole from Sho Ohayashi, the leader of the Kaika Josei crime family. Impressed by the boldness of the brothers, as well as Rokuro's size and strength, the brothers were ordered before Ohayashi. Once inside the family's base of operations, Rokuro was given a choice: join the family and follow orders, or die. Eager to avoid death, Rokuro swore fealty to Ohayashi. The crime boss, being a cruel man, then gave Rokuro his first set of orders: cut off his brother's arms as punishment for theft. Rokuro complied and was officially welcomed into the family. Due to his strength, Rokuro was called on as an enforcer. He intimidated the Kaika Josei's foes, as well as make sure their presence and power were known throughout the Rukongai. Before long, he was being sent on assassinations of other crime bosses or underlings. His strength, size and brutality quickly made him become feared. Eventually, Rokuro met a woman named Kazue Rin, the daughter of a shop-keeper he was sent to muscle. Stricken by her beauty, he let the shop-keeper go. In a notion of gratitude, the shop-keeper "gifted" Rokuro with his daughter and they were wed. Kazue despised the notion, as well as who and what Rokuro was, but Rokuro fell deeply in love with her. Years later, Rokuro was dispatched to kill a rogue Shinigami named Michi Sato, who owed the Kaika Josei a large sum of debt money. Rokuro tracked Sato down and attacked him but was wounded, enabling Sato to escape. Despite this being his first failure in service of the family, Rokuro was beaten and whipped as punishment. The true punishment, however, was left unsaid. As he returned home one night, he discovered that his house was burned down and his wife was left to die. Cradling his wife in his arms, Rokuro watched as she died from her burns. Enraged, Rokuro launched an assault on the Kaika Josei's base of operations, killing many guards before beating Ohayashi to death with his bare hands. Although the exact circumstances of their meeting are unknown, Rokuro eventually met Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He began training at the Shinō Academy shortly after. Synopsis Powers & Abilities [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu Master Swordsman]: Rokuro is incredibly proficient in swordsmanship, performing arduous training for several hours each day. He is capable of holding his own against even opponents with high level of skill. Despite not having a rank, he is considered one of the top swordsmen in Soul Society. Immense Strength: Because of his large size and musculature, Rokuro demonstrates great physical strength. He was able to literally rip apart the headquarters of the Kaika Josei with his barehands. He can easily lift objects weighing several hundreds of pounds, as well as throw them fairly far. Immense Endurance: Years of fighting as hardened Rokuro's body. He is very durable, which is attributed to his size and physical condition, which he works vigorously to maintain. He is capable of shrugging off most wounds and doesn't tire easily. Severe wounds, such as amputations or greivous internal wounds, however, will stop him. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hoh%C5%8D Shunpo Practitioner]: Rokuro is shown to be fairly competent and skilled in Shunpo, being able to keep pace with most opponents. Zanpakutō For the spirit, please see Yotta Tora (Spirit). Yotta Tora (酔った虎, "Drunken Tiger"): It takes the shape of an average katana. It is fairly plain, lacking a cross-guard and having a simple wooden hilt around the handle, which is kept wrapped in cloth. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanpakut%C5%8D#Shikai Shikai]: The Shikai command is "Drink" (飲む, Nomu). In the Shikai state, Yotta Tora takes the shape of an ornate ono with a blade that resembles the silhouette of a snarling tiger's face. Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai state, Yotta Tora has the ability to disorient whatever it strikes. The more a target is struck, the worse the sense of disorientation gets. This ranges from subtle vertigo to severe dizziness. Rokuro often jokes that his Zanpakutō gets people "drunk". *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanpakut%C5%8D#Bankai Bankai]: Not yet achieved. Trivia Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:7th Division Category:Souls